1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baby bottle holders, bibs, and pillows. Specifically, the present invention combines the three above mentioned articles, in addition to other desirable features, into a single integrated device.
2. Background and Prior Art
The use of various types of baby bottle holders, bibs, and pillows are well known. More particularly, examples of combined baby bottle holders and baby bibs are known in the prior art (for example see U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,225). Commonly, these combined bottle holder and bib devices are designed to hold a baby bottle in place for use during baby feedings. However, there is absent from the prior art a combined bottle holder, bib, and pillow to provide the extra convenience of providing a soft surface upon which to lay a baby during feeding, or to prop the head of a baby during the same. The addition, and integration of, a pillow into a baby bottle holder and bib combination is thereby an object of the present invention.
The following United States patents are herein incorporated by reference for their supporting teachings:
1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,225 issued to Goeckeritz et al. discloses a baby bib having a bottle holding capability where the bib has an attached bottle-holding structure which maintains a baby bottle in a predetermined position both laterally and longitudinally. The bottle holding attachment is made of a soft structural material covered with a fabric material similar to the bib fabric. The bottle holder may be also made with a harness so that it may be held in place without being attached to a bib;
2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,940 issued to Cameron discloses a combined bib and bottle holder for a child having a front and rear panel sewn together and enclosing a soft material. An elastic loop is attached to the front panel for supporting a bottle;
3) U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,664 issued to Hood discloses a baby bottle support bib to be worn by an individual while feeding a baby. A baby bottle is removably attached to the bib so as to be held in the preferred orientation for feeding the baby;
3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,084 issued to Trumbauer et al. discloses a washable baby bottle holder which is constructed of a washable cloth having mounted to its face a covered foam member with a groove or trough for holding the baby bottle. The washable cloth bib is provided with support straps attached to the upper end and a pair of straps attached near the lower end;
4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,938 issued to Skinner et al. discloses an envelope having a strap upon its upper side in which a baby bottle is retained for nursing, wherein said envelope simulates the characteristics of an animated figure;
5) U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,934 issued to Skelton discloses an apparatus and method for feeding infants in a hands free manner while the infant is being transported, especially in a car seat;
6) U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,270 issued to Rivera discloses a pillow case having a receptacle upon its upper side in which a baby bottle is retained during a lifetime of nursing, and the pillow case upper side including a sideward extending flap upon which a baby rests its head while feeding;
7) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 444,934 issued to Ross discloses an ornamental design for a bib as shown;
8) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 432,759 issued to Krolczyk discloses an ornamental design for a multi-purpose bib as shown; and
9) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,939 issued to Tom discloses an ornamental design for a baby bottle cover as shown.
The present invention relates to an integrated baby bottle holder, bib, and pillow to aid infant care givers in conveniently and comfortably feeding suckling infants in any number of environments. A principal feature of this invention may be to provide an integrated baby bottle holder, bib, and pillow which: allows the care giver to feed a baby in any situation, or place, by providing a soft and comfortable pillow for resting a baby""s head during feeding, allows the care giver to prevent clothes staining through the use of a soft and comfortable protective bib, and allows the care giver to attach the baby bottle to the bib in an easily portable package.
Therefore, it may be an advantage of the present invention to incorporate the use of a baby bottle holder bib, and pillow; wherein, the bib contains a central pocket for insertion of a soft pillow, and also contains a baby bottle holder attachment portion. The bib is made of a soft structural material for reducing irritation and discomfort of the baby during feeding. The bib contains neck straps, made of a soft structural material, which may be connected or disconnected with a VELCRO type fastener. The central pocket, or pillow pocket, within the bib may be accessed from a side portion of the bib and may be sealed with snaps. The pillow is constructed of a very soft structural fabric with sponge like fill material for supporting a baby""s head. The baby bottle holder attachment portion of the bib is located at a central frontal location of the bib and may be made of a VELCRO type fastener for securing a baby bottle holder to the bib. The baby bottle holder is constructed in the general shape of a bottle with an opening on one end, containing an elastic band, for insertion, and retention, of a baby bottle. The baby bottle holder also contains a small electronic music emitting device, which is activated upon firm contact or touching, thereby playing a desired tune.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate by way of example, the features of the invention.